Talk:ShadowClan
((I'm sorry, but this is way to long and laggy)) Darkshine sighed. "I'm going to to take a walk. You stay here." She walked out of camp, her tail drooping in sadness. As she walked, she didn't care where she walked, blinded heavily by grief. The mud grew skippering and the young queen slipped right into a whole. Pitch blackness swallowed her up from the mouth of the tunnel until she didn't know where she was. Was this a rabbit hole? The sour stench of rabbit droppings filled her nose. (( ( ; )) ~ Darkshine 23:11, January 30, 2015 (UTC) ((Your siggy works! :D)) Firewish sighed tiredly, swishing his tail. "I'm going hunting, I'll be back in a bit," He declared, gazing at the cats as he left. Flamestar 22 00:22, January 31, 2015 (UTC) A huge brown tom heard rumbling from the tunnel, he skidded across the soil as the tunnel collapsed and a cat fell through. He coughed as dust and dirt poured into the whole cave, "Hey! Are you okay?" He called down the tunnel, making out a cats body on the hard stone floor. He padded closer, his whiskers twitching. He studied the large wound on her back, it looked like it had been cut before. He sighed, his tail twitching as he gently hauled her into a huge tunnel. "Ottercreek! Come quick! And bring some herbs!" He called down the tunnel. He looked at the open hole at the top, rumbling shook the cave as dirt and loose gravel blocked the hole. He flinched at the smell of the cat, Woah! It's one of those wild cats! He thought. Turning towards Ottercreek, he meowed "She's hurt.." he turned back to the cat and grabbed a piece of prey he had caught that evening. He nudged it next to the cat and started collecting old feathers and grass, making a comfortable nest. He grinned, they might need this cat. He hauled her body into the nest and settled down next to the cats body, "Ottercreek... How did she even get in here? I made sure the tunnels were sturdy and safe. No one was supposed to know about this..." he whispered, glancing at the cats limp body. "She'll be waking up soon...".~Hawkgaze Firewish yawned, feeling tired after the long day he have had. He stretched, vibrant rays of sunlight pouring through his pelt. Flamestar 22 03:25, January 31, 2015 (UTC) sliping out of camp she followed darkshine and watched her seemingly dissapear into the earth. Cautiously padding to the hole darkshine fell through she saw a mysterious cat drag her off deeper into a tunnel"Should i get mothflight? Or should I try to get her out myself?"''Choosing the sensible choice she ran back to camp"Mothflight!" she called" I need to tell you something." Silverpaw :3 Firewish, to tired to walk to the Warriors Den, lied down in the middle of camp, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. Flamestar 22 00:33, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Darkshine's now brown body was dragged unconsciously through the old rabbit hole. The loudest of sounds to her were muffled and scents were faint, although a small tint of her to-be apprentice was on the verge of hitting her clogged nose. Her back scratch would soon begin to get infected, but she had not noticed. Her world was blank. Nothing could be seen, heard, felt, or andything Darkshine might have felt as her body was dragged deeper into the tunnels. ((as you can see, I am describing my "unconsciousness.'))~ ★Dагкsнΐие★ 02:39, February 1, 2015 (UTC) (Silverpaw, I have no clue who deleted my discussion with Breeze but I said, Dark wasn't followed. She is in the tunnel now and the hole she fell in is filled in with dirt and rocks. Therefore you didn't see Dark or Hawk, it's their rp now. Until she gets out with help from Hawk and Ottercreek, you can just notice shes missing..))~Dusk Hawkgaze found himself by the cats body, he could tell she was gaining control. "Ottercreek, it's not infected right?" He gently touched the cats back, his tail twitching.~Hawkgaze ((oh, :( sorry my mom just came back from the hospital, im reeeeeaaaaaly confused about what's happening, i know bits and peices but not all of it sorry) silverpaw ((I'm confused too. People need to wait for other people to roleplay.)) Firewish yawned ,awaking after a long, restfull sleep. Flamestar 22 17:35, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Hawkshadow sat in his nest, his forepaws crossed as he gazed off boredly. The handsome tom eventually rose to his massive paws, stretching out his body before yawning. With a shake of his darkly colored pelt, Hawkshadow exited the Warrior's den, his mint-green eyes revealing his exhaustion.'Silverstar' 17:38, February 1, 2015 (UTC) ((Wow, that's like. Amazing. Rolepay. I'm just gonna jump in with a new character, guys.)) Nightflame yawned exhaustedly, boredly twitching his tail and rising to his paws. "Hi, Hawkshadow!" He meowed, his voice bouncing off the walls of the den. Flamestar 22 17:41, February 1, 2015 (UTC) (Thanks :3)The solid blue-gray tom flinched in surprise, the sudden call of his name catching him off guard. He turned, his mint-green gazing falling on the pelt of Nightflame. "Oh, hey Nightflame." The sleepy Hawkshadow yawned, nodding his greetins as he spoke. A cool breeze ruffled his pelt, carrying the scents of the forset, making sleep call for Hawkshadow once more.'Silverstar' 17:44, February 1, 2015 (UTC) ((You're welcome ^^)) "Would you like to go hunting? I'm quite hungry and the Clan hasn't been fully fed in moons," Nightflame asked. Flamestar 22 17:48, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Hawkshadow gave the other tom a small nod. "Sure, I suppose so. The Clan could always use some full bellies, at least I could." The blue-gray tom turned towards camp exit, marching out of camp with his fellow warrior.'Silverstar' 17:52, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "Me too," Nightflame replied, lapping at his chest fur with gentle licks. Flamestar 22 17:56, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Hawkshadow stretched out his hind legs as he exited camp, shaking some moss from his pelt as he walked. He raised his muzzle, tasting the air silently until he caught the scent of prey.'Silverstar' 17:59, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Nightflame rose to his paws, gazing across the camp with round eyes. He gently lapped at his fur, giving them massive cleanings. He padded forward, sniffing the air to try to scent prey. Flamestar 22 18:01, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Hawkshadow paused, flattening his ears as he noticed a frog hopping by. Lowering his strong body to the ground, the darkly colore tom began to stalk his prey. His muscles tensing, Hawkshadow froze as the frog hopped near and then paused, croaking slightly before blinking. The warrior sprang, pinning the frog with a paw, looking pleased with himself.'Silverstar' 18:04, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Nightflame spotted a small squirrel hobbling up a tree. He slinked after it, soon springing to his paws and clawing at the bark of the tree. Flamestar 22 18:06, February 1, 2015 (UTC) After killing the frog, Hawkshadow sat up, his fur ruffled slightly from leaping through some gnarled bushes. His catch hanging in his jaws by its foot, Hawkshadow trotted on, his ears pricked and alert, searching for some more prey to catch.'Silverstar' 18:10, February 1, 2015 (UTC) ((I'm watching the kitty-bowl <3 It's so adorable <3333)) Nightflame continued to climb up the tree, clawing at the squirrel. Getting trapped, Nightflame sunk his claws into the small squirrel after making a killing-bite. The squirrel, clenched in Nightflames massive, heavy jaws, screamed in pain, struggling to get away. Flamestar 22 18:15, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Hawkshadow buried his catch, deciding it would be easier to hunt without a frog hanging in his jaws. His ears angling towards some rustling, the dark blue-gray tom crouched down low, his belly-fur brushing against the earth. His gaze fell on a jet-black raven, innocently pecking the ground as it looked for food. Muscles tensing, Hawkshadow prepared to pounce, hunger clawing at his belly. The warrior leaped, sinking his claws into its wings so it couldn't flee. It cried out in alarm, but its cry was cut short as Hawkshadow ended its life with a nip to the neck.'Silverstar' 18:25, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Killing the squirrel, Nightflame leapt off the tree, dropping the squirrel and then picking it up. He gazed at Hawkshadow, pleased by his catch. Flamestar 22 18:29, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Hawkshadow sneezed quietly, feathers tickling his nose from the limp raven that hung in his jaws. "Well, I'm going to dig up my other catch and return to camp now that I've woke up." He meowed, turning and trudged to where he buried his frog. In a few scoops of dirt, the strong warrior had his frog before him. He carried it along with the raven, trying his best to avoid sucking feathers up his nose again.'Silverstar' 18:56, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "Okay," Nightflame replied. The squirrel remained in his jaws, padding beside Hawkshadow. He sighed quietly, as his belly grumbled. ''The Clan comes first.. Flamestar 22 19:16, February 1, 2015 (UTC)